Episode 138 (12th June 1986)
Plot Angie and Sharon enjoy strawberries together as part of a quality bonding session. Pauline plans to teach Michelle the art of pinning nappies, but Michelle tells her she is going to use disposable nappies instead. Den returns to The Vic to find Angie reading a leaflet on alcohol limits and mocks her. Pauline is left feeling like used by her family once again. Debbie tells Angie about her new, single life, and tells Angie that she should ditch Den and live as freely as her. This annoys Angie, and when Debbie begins saying people should only date others that are their age, Angie snaps. Pete suffers a hangover. Dot and Ethel are surprised by the return of Pat Wicks. At first they cannot remember her name, but soon remember she was an ex-wife of Pete's, and is Simon's mother. Den is displeased to see Pat. Carmel visits Michelle and Pauline and tells Michelle she will remain as her health visitor until Vicki is five-years-old. Kathy gossips with Angie. Den returns and vexes Angie when he mocks her for reading a marriage book. She angrily fires Debbie after seeing her flirting with Andy whilst working and gives Kathy her job back. Debbie accuses Kathy of using Angie. Lofty buys Vicki a tape which is supposed to soothe her. Harry, Kelvin and Simon discuss the direction they should take the band in. Harry believes they should cover political matters and Kelvin agrees. Pat walks into the pub and Simon is surprised to see her. She tells him to call a meeting with Kathy and Pete so he does, and they are unimpressed to see her when they arrive. Harry, Ian, Kelvin, Sharon, Simon and Tessa begin practicing as a band, but they only have a drum kit. Pat tells Pete she is entitled to money from him, but he disagrees and furiously walks off. Angie takes Pat upstairs for a drink and a catch-up. Michelle cries in bed and pushes Pauline away when she asks what is wrong. Pat admits to Angie that she had affairs whilst she was married to Pete. Simon asks Den what he thinks of Pat; Den tells him Pat was much more fanciable back in the day. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Carmel Roberts - Judith Jacob (Credited as "Health Visitor") *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tessa Parker - Josephine Melville *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Community Centre Notes *First appearance of Pat Wicks (Pam St. Clement). *This episode was broadcasted at the later time of 9.30pm due to Grandstands coverage of the 1986 FIFA World Cup. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Remember the old times, Dennie...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Ethel Skinner: "Dreadful atmosphere in The Vic this morning, you could cut it with a knife." Dot Cotton: "I'm not surprised, I don't know why I lower my standards going in there." Ethel Skinner: "Well it's the only pub that's handy." Dot Cotton: "It's a Den of Iniquity." Category:1986 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns